


Return

by fawnbinary



Series: Possession [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: Daichi leans in again, pressing their lips together firmly, and it feels just like it used to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugay/gifts).



> im so sorry for the sudden awkward transition into sex scene but,,, i just couldnt make it any better lol
> 
> please read the end notes!!!

The rest of the semester flies by without much conflict, until exams come and go and it’s time to pack up and leave. Time for Sugawara to go back to his dorm and grab all of his things to move out. He’s anxious, but Oikawa promises to go with him, and Kiyoko helps to get Daichi’s exam schedule so they can go when he won’t be there. 

Sugawara is.. hesitant, but okay with seeing him. Oikawa, however, is not. Which is fine, because Sugawara would rather just be safe and not have to see him. Thankfully, their exams end two days before his, giving them plenty of time to go pack during his biology final. 

When they get there, Sugawara unlocks the door, hands a little shaky at the memory of what happened the last time. Of how Daichi had grabbed him, called him a slut. Oikawa’s hand on his back steadies him and he pushes it open, looking around. It’s a little more bare than he remembers, Daichi’s definitely done some packing. Which makes it very clear to Sugawara that he’s still sleeping in his bed. His gut twists uncomfortably at the thought, and he hears Oikawa still behind him. 

“Is that your bed?” He asks stiffly. 

Sugawara turns to look back at him, nodding. “The last time I was here I knew, but I thought he’d stopped. After what happened.” He sighs. 

Oikawa’s eyes narrow but he doesn't comment on it again. He starts picking through his things instead. Sugawara does the same, fitting his things neatly into one of the bags he brought. He looks up when he hears Oikawa make a noise, tensing up. He’s lifted a picture frame from the bed, and Sugawara knows that frame. 

“This is pathetic.”

Oikawa’s voice is cold, looking at the picture of Daichi and Sugawara. It’s from last year, right after they’d gotten together. They’re both laughing, wrapped up in a blanket and huddled close. Sugawara was kissing Daichi’s cheek, and it’s clear from the picture how in love they were. He feels sick looking at it. 

“Tooru, let’s just finish packing and get out of here.” He nudges him, trying to get his attention off the picture. 

“He still loves you.” Oikawa says, “Has he tried to contact you at all?”

Sugawara frowns, “No, and it would be pointless if he did, I don’t want to-”

Oikawa drops the picture and grabs him, cutting him off by pulling him in for a kiss. His lips are harsh against Sugawara’s, free hand grabbing his jaw. He pulls back just a bit, enough to pry his mouth open with his thumb so he can stick his tongue in, entwining it with Sugawara’s. He moans into his mouth, very easily distracted from what he was saying. 

He’s turned on and weak at the knees by the time Oikawa pulls away, staring down at him intensely. 

“You’re  _ mine. _ ”

At that, he flushes and nods. “Always.”

Oikawa seems pleased, kissing him again and suddenly guiding them onto the bed. He hovers over Sugawara, straddling his hips and rocking down against him as they both grow harder. He groans, and Oikawa’s hand down his pants makes him forget where they are. He ruts up into his fist, gasping into his mouth. 

“Yes, I’m yours, a-ah!” He shudders as Oikawa yanks his pants down, rolling him over roughly. “Tooru, what are you doi- oh!”

Spit slick fingers press against his hole without warning and he whines, toes curling. Oikawa pulls his hips up so his ass is in the air, fucking him open on his fingers far too quickly but Sugawara doesn’t care, can’t think about anything else, just wants Oikawa inside of him, it doesn't matter to him how sudden this is. 

He’s up to three fingers, and Sugawara rocks back, looking over his shoulder at him. 

“Hurry up and fuck me already.” He demands. 

Oikawa grins, “Oh, I’m going to.” 

He unzips his pants hurriedly, pulling his dick out and reaching into his pocket. He produces a small packet of lube and Sugawara flushed, wondering why he even has that with him. That thought is pushed to the back of his mind as Oikawa slicks himself up, and pushes into him. 

Sugawara groans, fingers clawing at Oikawa’s hip, trying to get him to start moving. He does exactly that, holding Sugawara tightly by his hips and pounding into him, forcing sharp moans out of him. He hears something over both of their voices, is that the door? But Oikawa shifts his position, leans over him further, hand on his neck, forcing his face into the sheets and fucking him harder. He moans, the sound muffled by the sheets, but Oikawa doesn’t care, he’s focused on the person in the doorway, eyes locked as he fucks into Sugawara, both of them getting closer to coming. He reaches down to wrap his free hand around Sugawara’s erection, stroking him quickly. He whines, face turning to the side so he can speak. 

“Ah, Tooru, f-feels good, ahh.”

Oikawa squeezes his neck lightly, rams into him harder. “Who do you belong to?”

Sugawara gasps, “You, you, I’m yours!” 

They last only a moment longer, Sugawara clenching around him tightly when he comes, keening. He whines at the warm feeling of Oikawa coming inside of him shortly after, biting his lip. 

When he manages to catch his breath, he grins, “Geez, that was sudden, what was that-” He stops short as his eyes open, and he sees the person standing just feet away from his bed, eyes wide and wet. “D-Daichi?”

He bolts immediately, and Sugawara sits up, wincing as Oikawa pulls out of him. He grabs his arm, stopping him from getting up. 

“Koushi, stop, he’s not worth it.” He says, rolling his eyes. 

Sugawara glares at him, ripping away and standing up to find his pants. He’s angry that Oikawa did that, that he knew Daichi was there and kept going. Even with everything Daichi had done to hurt him, Sugawara didn't want to do the same to him. He pulls his pants on quickly, turning back to Oikawa as he reaches for the door. 

“Stay here. I’m just going to make sure he’s okay.” He snaps. 

Oikawa looks shocked, but he makes no move to stop Sugawara, surprisingly. 

“O-okay.”

Once he’s outside, he looks around, finding Daichi immediately. He’s sitting against the wall outside the door, head between his knees. Sugawara can tell he’s crying, and crouches down beside him, reaching out a little nervously to touch his shoulder. 

“Daichi.”

He flinches back, eyes wet and red rimmed when he looks up at Sugawara. Sugawara looks at him, chest tight. 

“Daichi, I’m so sorry you had to see that, I didn’t-”

He’s cut off when Daichi suddenly lurches forward, grabbing his face and kissing him. Sugawara freezes, completely shocked, unable to move away from him. Thankfully, Daichi does, after a moment, but he doesn’t stop there, tears welling up again. 

“Koushi, please, come back.” He whimpers pathetically, “I’m so s-sorry, I know I messed up. Please come back, I love you, I miss you so much.”

Sugawara can’t even process what he’s saying, eyes wide. Daichi leans in again, pressing their lips together firmly, and it feels just like it used to. It brings back so many memories, makes his heart ache in his chest. Then he hears the door opening behind him and jumps back, eyes wide. Oikawa is there behind him, but he doesn’t give him a chance to speak, standing up and facing him. 

With a huff, he places his hands on Oikawa’s chest, ushering him back to the room and trying to will away the horrifying flush on his cheeks. “Tooru, I love you, but go back inside. Pack some bags. For once, I can handle this.”

He slams the door and takes a deep breath, looking back down at Daichi. His heart is racing and he feels incredibly anxious, but he knows that Daichi is hurting right now, and despite what happened between them, he can’t just ignore that anymore. 

“Daichi, I can’t be with you again.” He says, sliding back down to the floor. “I love Oikawa. And even if I didn’t, nothing can fix what you did. I don’t… I don’t hate you, I can’t hate you, but I could never love you again. You hurt me in the worst way.”

He peers over at him, and sees that he’s at least stopped crying. He looks miserable though, glancing up to meet Sugawara’s eyes. 

“Do you really love him?” He asks. 

It’s nothing like before, when he accused Sugawara of not ever having loved him, when he’d called him a slut. He just sounds broken now. 

Sugawara nods, “I do. A lot, really. We um, we’ve had our rough spots, but I love him. He’s helped me a lot.”

Daichi sighs, raking his fingers through his hair and laughing bitterly, “I really have no chance, huh? God, I was so  _ stupid. _ ” 

He reaches out and takes Daichi’s hand, his own a little shaky as he tries to offer some comfort. 

“What you did was stupid, but it just- It wasn’t ever meant to be.” He says. “It probably would've happened at some point. We just. Aren’t compatible.”

Daichi looks even sadder when he says that, but he nods. “Yeah… yeah, I guess. I’m so sorry, Koushi.”

Sugawara offers him a small smile, “Thanks.”

He stands up then, and helps Daichi up, letting go of his hand and making for the door. He glances back, shuffling nervously. 

“Uh, could you give us a little bit so I can finish packing? I think it’d be better. If Oikawa doesn’t see you.” 

Daichi agrees, and heads off somewhere, and Sugawara steels himself for facing Oikawa. When he goes in, he finds that Oikawa had actually listened to him, and is packing more bags. He looks at Sugawara when he comes in, expression annoyed. 

“You were out there a while.” He comments. 

Sugawara rolls his eyes, crossing the floor to stand behind him, arms wrapping around his waist and chin resting on his shoulder. 

“We had a talk. He kissed me, which you saw, but we had a talk, and it's okay now. No more worries.”

Oikawa turns around and pouts down at him, “How do you know that?”

He smiles, pecking him on the lips. It makes him feel lighter, like he’s completely at peace. Like coming home after a long trip. 

“I know Daichi, and I know us. No more worries.”

Oikawa finally smiles back at him, sighing. “You’re so different, y’know? You’ve changed. A lot.” 

Sugawara laughs, “That’s good, I hope. You’ve changed a lot too. Which  _ is _ good.” 

They tease each other a bit before they finish up packing, loading it all up and lugging it back to Oikawa’s where it lays forgotten on the floor as they cuddle in bed- after a very long, much needed shower- and watch movies all night. Iwaizumi comes back and for once doesn’t yell at them, too tired from his own finals. 

No more worries. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this probably seems like an ending to the series, but it definitely is not! i have tons more ideas for little fics, even if it doesn't go anywhere plot wise? though ill probably still have plenty of ideas for that too lol, but! leave me some ideas in the comments! i love reading what everyone has to say (and if youre 18+, you can hit me up on tumblr or instagram, both are fawnbinary)


End file.
